


Broken

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: One-shot hurt/comfort set post 11X22 - Lucifer is out, Cas is back.





	

You hugged your arms to your body, pressing your eyes shut tight and taking a deep breath as you stepped into the bunker’s library. You blinked and bit your lower lip, skirting along the bookshelves to get closer while taking in the grim faces of those gathered – the survivors of the battle with Amara. Everyone was here, but you knew from the heavy air in the room that it had not gone as planned. Your gaze settled on Castiel - his hands were awkwardly jammed into his coat pockets and he stood somewhat apart from the group listening intently to what Chuck was saying. Your heart began to bound in your chest as you stared at him - realization dawning that this was no longer Lucifer occupying Castiel’s vessel. The body language was all wrong. The body language was all Cas. You felt tears begin to well in your eyes, and you brushed them away with a quiet sniffle. When you focused again on Cas, his blue eyes met yours – he gave a small nod. You were holding your breath, your head was spinning, the voices in the room sounding further away as your vision slowly went black from the edges. You slumped backwards into a shelf, futilely grasping at the dusty books it housed in a failed attempt not to faint.

“Y/N?” Sam slipped his rolled jacket under your head, straightening out your crumpled frame.

“Y/N!” Dean knelt beside you, checking your pupils and gently shaking you by the shoulder. You groaned and tried to sit up as consciousness came rushing back - flooding your senses with the sound of rushing water. “Slow down there, tiger!” Dean firmly kept your back pressed to the floor, lest you faint again. “Hey, come on, it can’t be that shocking that we survived.” He forced a goofy grin.

You tried to punch him in the chest, but ended up weakly swatting at his coat.

“There she is!” Dean relaxed his grip on your shoulder and sat back on his heels.

You pushed yourself up on your elbows, feeling embarrassed. “Guess I know how to make an entrance, huh? I’m sorry, guys.” You smiled sheepishly - your gaze shifting from Dean to Sam and once again finding Cas where he squatted at your feet.

“We better get you someplace softer.” Sam kicked aside some of the books that had tumbled down with you as he hooked an arm under you and hauled you to your feet.

You found your balance, pushing Sam away. You took a step forward, finding Cas in your intended path. You avoided his gaze, turning back to Sam. “I’m good, really.” You hurriedly slipped past Cas, out of the library and towards your bunk.

Your cheeks were streaked with tears by the time you reached the door. You swiftly ducked inside - falling back against the closed door before allowing yourself to completely come apart. You slid to the floor, hugging your knees close, eyes squeezed tight as the tears fell. You truly thought you would never see Cas again – that he would never know how you felt about him, how important his friendship was to you, how much you had grown to love him. When he said yes to Lucifer you could not comprehend what he was doing and vowed to do whatever it took to save him. But when he refused to expel Lucifer from his vessel, a piece of you had died.

You didn’t know how much time had passed when you roused from your sorrow. The tears on your cheeks had dried and pulled tight on your skin. You rubbed your red and swollen eyes with your shirt sleeve, blinking several times as your eyes focused on the hem of the trench coat swaying in front of you.

Cas crouched down before you, placing a hand gently on your knee. He bit the inside of his lip, his blue eyes apologetic. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I thought…”

“You didn’t think!” You roughly brushed his hand away and clambered to your feet – your back pinned to the door by his proximity. Getting your bearings, it occurred to you that you were blocking the door and had been blocking the door the whole time. You glared at him, your voice brimmed with anger, “How did you get in here?”

“God fixed my wings.” Cas rose slowly, avoiding your accusatory gaze. “I heard you.”

“Did you?” you bristled back, breath hot, inches from his face.

His blue eyes, now swirling with moisture, met yours as he nodded.

You snorted derisively, turning your head away.

He reached up to catch your chin, gently turning your face back towards his as he leaned in, pressing his full lips softly against yours. For a moment you relaxed, your body betraying your mind as you kissed him back. Then the tears began to form again, and you suddenly pressed your hands against his chest and shoved him away with a soft sob.

Cas stared back at you, eyes wet, in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“Cas,” you sighed sadly, “you broke my heart.”

His gaze moved from your eyes to your chest and back. “I can heal it.”

You shook your head sadly. “I don’t know if anyone, even Chuck himself, can mend it.”

Cas looked back at you sorrowfully, watching as you wearily crossed the room to crawl into bed. You lay down with your back to him - once again dissolving into a mass of tears, body racked by soft sobs. You felt the bed give as he sat beside you. He reached over to grasp your hand - his thumb tracing a small circle on the back of your hand.

As you drifted off to sleep he whispered, “I will find a way to heal you.”


End file.
